falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fallout 76
Does the release of Fallout 76 raise any concerns or ideas regarding guidelines, policies, or rules on this site? The biggest single difference between Fallout 76 and previous instalments is that there is no one single central Player character. Instead all the Player Characters of Fallout 76 share a common moniker, the Resident '''(alternatively '''Residents or Ressies). Save for the Overseer, every inhabitant of Vault 76 is a Resident the instant they leave the Vault and head out into Appalachia. The result is that unlike previous games, there is no one central protagonist that anyone could try to claim exclusive control over. Any two given residents are as canonical as each other, and could co-exist. I feel that it would be acceptable for users to create Vault 76 Residents as long as they follow a few simple guidelines. Besides simple common sense ones (Reasonable names, follow existing lore, etc etc) there are a few specific guidelines that should be followed. Writers should not try to claim control of canonical locations, events, or characters outside of the Resident. Writing something like “they found the overseer and nuked Flatwoods” would not fit within the game’s lore or the site’s rules. Interactions with other Residents is fine, as long as they again fit within lore and do not break any of the site’s rules. If a user wants to create multiple Residents, then that also should be fine as long as, again, they follow the same rules. Other Appalachia/West Virginia characters beyond Residents would be fine as long as they fit within the existing lore. A key part of that is that by 2102, every human in the region is dead (or mutated into a Feral Ghoul or Scorched); the last known occurrences of living humans in the region was November, 2096. No sentient/non-feral Ghouls have been discovered so far. Outside of humans, there are Super Mutants living in the region; as such, new characters would fit with the existing Lore. So it sounds as if our existing rules mostly cover things, we could just add a bit to allow Ressies within those boundaries you outlined which all seem reasonable. I believe there's some West Virginia content on the wiki, none of that will be deleted. I'm thinking that 2196 is a good cut-off year for the situation of Fallout 76 for people who want to write other kinds of content in West Virginia. Indeed, player characters in Fallout 76 seem like they can be allowed as their influence/power level are significantly less than those from previous games. Also, the Brotherhood of Steel present in Appalachia (if personally a bit annoying to me) are a self-solving problem as they're all dead by 2102. We'll just have to keep an eye out for these new pages and updates from Fallout 76 for now. I think the main issue is that we have no idea what happens to Appalacia after 2102 at this point, and a lot is pending on Bethseda's plans for the region and future content updates. I'd be wary of allowing any Appalacia/West Virginia content dated after that point myself. The Fo76 map essentially covers the whole state, but as expected, there's a lot of stuff left off for scale and the like. You could put plenty in there as long as it fit with the existing lore of the region. One thing worth mentioning is that the Residents can join the Appalacian Brotherhood of Steel (despite their being all dead) through a series of tests and automated procedures. Strictly speaking the Appalaican BoS does survive, even if their membership consists of "that bunch of Vault Dwellers". Thus a Ressie being a part of the Appalacian BoS is within the realm of existing canon and fits with the continuity. So to summarise: * Before November 2096 the Appalacian BoS consists of fomer US Army soliders and other volunteers * November 2096 to October 2102 the Appalcian BoS is effectivdly defunct * October 2102 onwards the Appalacian BoS consists of whatever Ressies sign up Jus' going off what Darthfish said above, there's a few basic lore pointers that will be useful for making Ressies and other Fallout 76 themed characters * Vault 76 was a Vault for America's "best and brightest", not Joe Appalacian who drove up to the Vault on the day. It's population was pre-selecected and ready to go. * The Vault went 25 years without a single fatality or other major incident. Sorry all you would-be tarjic orpan edgelords * Everyone outside of Vault 76 in Appalacia is daed * We still know sweet bog all about Vaults 63, 94 and 96. All of them are still sealed and only 94 has any info about it. (And some implications too)